


Learning Opportunity

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You and Natasha meet up at a seedy motel to catch up.  Natasha decides she has something she wants to show you.





	Learning Opportunity

The motel was seedy.  The kind with thin scratchy towels, sheets covered in pilling and a pool you most definitely didn’t want to actually use.  Cigarette smoke clung to the walls and the curtains, stale and acrid, and the toilet was stained and ran constantly.  It wasn’t a hotel you would choose if you had any other choice.

It was okay though.  You were paying by the hour.

Natasha kicked the door closed behind you both as she kissed you hungrily, pushing you up against the wall and scrambling to unbutton your shirt.

You were her secret.  The moments taken in these grimy motel rooms and the restrooms in seedy bars made it seem like you were the dirty secret.  The thing she was most ashamed of.  That habit she knew was bad for her but couldn’t seem to quit.

The truth was it was if anything it was the opposite.  Her whole life was secrets.  The kind that weren’t just dirty, but stained her hands red.  You were the part of her life she didn’t want to be sullied by her regular life.  The untainted thing she wanted to keep pure.

Well, a little pure.

“Fuck, Nat,”  You gasped as her mouth moved down to your neck.  “Slow down.”

“Sorry.  I just missed you, zolotse.”  She said, panting a little.

“Let’s take our time.”  You whispered, kissing her neck.

She hummed and tilted her head back, pulling you towards the bed.  “What would you suggest.  A nice bath using the hotel shampoo by the flickering fluorescent light bulb?”

You started giggling.  “You brought me here.”

“Only because you keep telling me I’m not allowed to spend too much on the hotel.”  She said.

You smirked and pulled back away from her starting to slowly unbutton your shirt, swaying your hips as you did.  “I like how illicit it feels when we come places like this.  And how they wonder which one of us is the sex worker.”

Natasha watched you as you did your impromptu striptease.  Dancing to unheard music.  She chewed her bottom lip and her eyes slid up and down your body.

When you were completely naked she prowled over to you, pulling you so your hips were flush against hers.  "I have an idea. Do you trust me?“ She asked, leaning into you and ghosting her lips over your throat.”

You shivered and ran your hands down her sides, slipping your fingers into the belt of her jeans.  "Always, Natasha.”

“Go pee. I’m going to try and make you squirt.” She said pulling away from you and slapping you on the ass.

You looked at her frowning, your eyebrows knitted together.  "But I don’t do that.”

She smirked at you and quirked her eyebrows.  "Today is a new day, and you’re with me, zolotse.”  She said taking a seat at the edge of the bed and crossing her legs.  “Grab some towels too.“

You gave her one last unconvinced look before you wandered off to the bathroom and followed her instructions.

When you came back she was looking at her phone. "Did you get bored?”  You asked, throwing the towels at her.  She laughed and started laying them out on the bed.

“Just researching.” She replied.

She got up and started kissing you again. It was less frantic than before, but she used her mouth to guide you back on the bed. Slowly, she started kissing down your throat and over your chest. Her lips brushed lightly over one of your nipples and you gasped, arching back. Natasha sucked it into her mouth and as she let it go, she let her teeth scrape over the hardened peak.  You bucked suddenly as lights popped in your vision and a wave of electricity coursed through you.

Natasha cursed in Russian and sat up.  “Why are you so on edge already, malishka?”

You shook your head.  “I don’t know.  I’m worried I can’t do this.”

She started to stroke her fingers up and down your labia.  You whimpered and when her thumb began to roll over you swollen clit you let out a moan and pushed your hips up against her hand.

“Shh… relax, malishka,” Natasha purred. She pushed her middle finger into your cunt and stroked it a few times.  You moaned softly and tried to relax.  Natasha’s face was set as she curled her finger, again and again, moving her hand around and pushing in deeper.  The tip of her finger hit your g-spot and you cursed and bucked up hard.

“Fuck!  Holy shit.”  You gasped.

“There we go.”  She purred as she dragged her finger over your g-spot again and pulled her hand free.  “That’s what I was looking for.”

You cried out and your legs snapped shut as an intense wave of pleasure coursed through you and you jerked away from her.

“I know, zolotse. You have to trust me and stop trying to run away from it,” Natasha cooed.

“I’m trying. Sorry. Sorry.”  You whimpered.  You wanted to experience this but it was like your body was flat out refusing to relax for you.

Natasha circled the entrance to your cunt and sunk two fingers this time.  She pushed them right up to her knuckles and hooked her fingers, dragging them forward along your walls.  You cried out as they pressed hard against your g-spot.

“That’s it right?” She asked me.

“Yes.”  You whimpered, squirming on her lap.

“Alright now, zolotse.  You need to relax. Just let it happen. The worst thing that can happen is you’ll have an orgasm. And that’s not so bad is it?” She cooed.  “You’ve had lots of orgasms before.”

You shook your head.  Natasha pressed hard against your g-spot. Really hard. Curling her fingers inside you and dragging them back and forth over your g-spot.  You lost control.

You writhed under her.  The noises you made were loud and inhuman and you had no control over any of them.  You were a slave to her and the intense pleasure she was sending through you.

As you got closer and closer to climax it felt like it was too much. It was too intense and you felt like you had no control.  You tried to escape it again, pushing away from her hand and trying to close your legs.

“It’s okay. Let it happen, malishka.” Natasha soothed.

“It feels like I’m going to pee,"  you whined.

"That’s not what that is,” Natasha said. “Trust me.”

You clenched your jaw, looking up into her green eyes.  "How do you know?“

"It’s just what it feels like the first time you come like that. It was the same for me. You feel that push and you’re not used to it being anything else. It’s different. Let go.  You said you trusted me, zolotse.”

You took a deep breath and let go. She returned the pressure to your g-spot and corkscrewed her wrist, grinding her knuckles against it.

You came harder than you’d ever come before in your life. The sound you made was a primal scream as you gushed over Natasha. The amount of fluid was ridiculous. It felt like you were being torn in two and endorphins flooded your body.

You lay back on the bed, feeling dizzy and slightly high.

"Oh god, Natasha,” You panted. Your mouth was dry and the words came out like a croak.

“That was fucking amazing.”  She purred and licked one of her fingers. “Here, taste. You can see.”

She offered you a finger and you sucked it. It was you. That tart, musk with the acidic sweet undertones. Nothing else. You hummed closing your eyes and letting your head fall back.

“Can I ask you something?” You said, looking up at her. “What do you get out of doing that?”

Natasha laughed. “Smug self-satisfaction.”

She got up and pulled all the towels out from under me. “I’ll just go get you some water. You need to rehydrate before round two.” She said.

You laughed as you watched her head to the bathroom.   "I’ll be here.“


End file.
